PC:Max (dimsdale)
Fluff General Information Description: Muscular frame trained and designed for fighting. A seasoned verteran in battle. Trained to be a leader. Fearless and aggressive in battle tactics. Background: Father was a warrior with a troubled past. Max never knew of it, but could sense that his father was always on guard. Max was sent through training in the art of battle and strategy. He was told by his father to trust no one, never let his emotions show what he's are really thinking, and if something had to be done, he had to take initiative to get it done. After years of training, Max father said he was ready to experience the world on his own. The night before he was to leave, his father was about to tell him about his secret past. As he was ready to speak, a foul demon spawn came forth and killed him, then vanished without a trace. Max's grief was intense. But soon grief turned to rage. It is his inner rage that drives him forth now. His focus is to seek and destroy all evil in the world Hooks: He wants to avenge his father's death. Kicker: The Kingdom of Jade +1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region*. Adventuring Career *Trapped in Hell's Basement: (DM: Mal Malenkirk) *Humanitas Severe: (DM: Mal Malenkirk) *Into the Wild: (DM: Mal Malenkirk) Companions Past and Present *3 Adventures: **Haruka Sato: Human Warlock (TwoHeadsBarking) **Raiko: Dragonborn Paladin (ScorpiusRisk) **Ashir: Genasi Wizard (renau1g) *2 Adventures: **none *1 Adventure: **Dante: Human Ranger (Iron Sky) **Nementah: Wilden Shamman (MetaVoid) **Rocco Shadowlost: Dwarf Fighter (Neurotic) **Renquist: Ardent Paladin (FourMonos) **Sheng Zim: Human Sorcerer (Voda Vosa) Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None Senses and Reactions Health *Surges per Day 8 (7 class +1 Feat: Armored Warlord ) *Surge value = 15 (+1 from belt of vigor) Speed and Movement Speed:6 - (armor penalty) = 5 Racial Features Human *+2 to one ability score of choice STR *Language: Common, one other *size: Medium *speed: 6 squares *vision: No special vision types *Bonus At-Will Attack Power *Bonus Feat *Bonus skill training *+1 to fortitude, reflex, and will defenses Class Features Warlord +1Fort, +1Will Combat Leader Commanding Presence: Bravura Presence Inspiring Word Encounter Power Feats * Action Surge Level Feat: +3 bonus to Max's attack roll when using AP to attack. * Lend Might Feat: +1 bonus to ally attack when they make an attack granted by one of Max's powers * Toughness Level Feat: Add 5 hp * Armored Warlord Level Feat: Proficient in scale armor and add one additional healing surge * Improved Bravura Level Feat: additional +1 to ally attack or +1 to ally speed for movement (Ally's choice) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers Known *Warlord **At-Will - 1st Level ***Commander's Strike ***Brash Assault **Encounter - Raical ***Heroic Effort **Encounter - 1st Level ***Inspiring Word x 2 ***Vengence is Mine **Daily - 1st Level ***Concentrated Attack **Utility - 2nd Level ***Grit and Spittle **Encounter - 3rd Level ***Warlord's Strike **Daily - 5th Level ***Stand the Fallen **Utility - 6th Level ***Walk it Off **Encounter - 7th Level ***Lion's Roar Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power05= }} Regional Benefits Kingdon of Jade: +2 Bluff and +1 Insight Tracking Equipment Weight 97 lbs Money Transactions *'Level 1 to Level 2' **Starting amount 100 gps ***- 90 gps (starting equipement) **Current Gold After Level 1 = 10 gps *'Level 2 to Level 3' **None *'Level 3 to Level 4' **Starting amount at level 3 = 10 gps ***Humanitas Severe: + 2412 gps *'Level 4 to Level 5' **Starting amount at level 4 = 2412 gps ***Into the Wild: + 294 ***+ 315 (Sell longsword, Luckblade Longsword +1, Mithril Chainmail +1, chainmail, heavy shield, 2 javelins at 20% value) ***- 1800 (Purchased Throwing Heavy Shield) ***- 1000 (Purchased Surefooted Boots) *'Level 5 to Level 6' **None *'Level 6 to Level 7' **Starting Gold at level 7 = 229 gps ***Into the Wild: +1225 ***+72 Sold Amulet of Protection +1 Total Gold Left: 1596 gp Treasure *Level 1 to Level 2 ** none *Level 2 to Level 3 ** none *Level 3 to Level 4 **Adventure Humanitas Severe: Belt of Vigor **Adventure Humanitas Severe: Mithral Chainmail +1 **Adventure Humanitas Severe: Luckblade Longsword +1 **Adventure Humanitas Severe: Amulet of Protection +1 **Adventure Humanitas Severe:Imposter Drakescale +2 *Level 4 to Level 5 **Adventure Into the Wild:Bracers of Mighty Strike **Adventure Into the Wild:Longsword of Shared Wrath +2 *Level 7 to Level 8 **Adventure Into the Wild: Badge of the Berserker +2 **Adventure Into the Wild: Circlet of Indomitability XP *Trapped in Hell's Basement (Part 1): 1029 xp *Trapped in Hell's Basement (Part 2): 1728 xp *Humanitas Severe (Part 1): 1424 xp *Into the Wild: 2630 xp *Into the Wild: 1450 xp *Into the Wild: 1644 xp *Into the Wild: 1497 xp Total: 11,392 xp Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Looks like you forgot Stealth from the skill list. You could just take out every skill that you aren't trained in, to clean things up. Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Again, it looks like you forgot Stealth from the skill list. And again, you could just take out every skill that you aren't trained in, to clean things up. * Summary: You need to reformat Vengeance is Mine so it looks like it does on the card. There is no "Hit" field. Right now it looks like your ally only gets to attack if you hit with yours, but that is not the case, since both of the attacks are an effect of the power. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 2 with 1029 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters